


She's MY Geek

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Cheryl Blossom [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, river vixens - Freeform, riverdale high, smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: You’re a typical band geek and Cheryl Blossom is a typical cheerleader. But what you don’t know is that Cheryl sees you as amazing and is more than willing to stand up to anyone who thinks otherwise.Word Count: 1K





	She's MY Geek

The school bell pierced through the halls of Riverdale High, indicating that Lunch had finished and the next period was about to start. The heels of Cheryl Blossom’s iconic red pumps clicked as she made her way to Chemistry, eyes peering through her perfectly curled eyelashes to her phone screen. She suddenly knocked into a group of freshman students, head jolting up, mouth clenching as rage built up inside. “Well, MOVE. You’re in my way.” She spat, the now terrified faces of the small group dividing in half to allow her to pass. Cheryl scoffed and continued to push through the students, her hair cascading down her shoulders with each bounce in her step, making sure the smirk on her face expressed her sense of entitlement. She was about to look back down to her Twitter feed, but a melodic tune caught her attention instead. The redhead walked past her chemistry lab and headed straight for the music room, eyebrows perked as she peeked her head through the door. A small gasp fell from Cheryl’s lips as she focused on your figure. You were gorgeous. She was moments away from entering through the door, however a voice made her freeze.

“That was really good, Y/N. I mean, you might have to change some chords around to compliment my voice better, but the tune itself is just what we’re looking for.” The Pussycat leader placed her hand on your shoulder, your toothy grin shining up to her in gratitude. By now, Cheryl was completely mesmerized. Not only were you stunning, but that smile… your smile was the perfect epitome of the sun, and Cheryl Blossom needed that light in her life. She cursed under her breath as she noticed a figure nearing the door, quickly turning around and leaning against the wall adjacent to her. “Cheryl? What’re you doing here, babe? Don’t you have class?” Josie inquired, her eyes widened in confusion as she noticed Cheryl looking conspicuous. For some reason, Cheryl had found herself nervous when looking for an excuse to tell her friend. She was seconds away from explaining something stupid when she suddenly blurted out, “Who was that girl? Playing the bass for you?”

Y/N. Your name rang through Cheryl’s head. Y/N. It just rolled off Josie’s tongue so easily, so beautifully. Y/N. Cheryl thought about how it would sound when she said it, how often she’d like to say it… how loud she’d like to scream it. “Miss Blossom. I know the school day is nearing its end, but it’d be appreciated if you paid somewhat attention to what I am trying to teach.” The class instantly quietened and turned to face the redhead, she nodded and lowered her head in embarrassment before twirling her pen in her hand. She snarled at whoever she caught eye contact with but instantly softened her expression when she saw you walk past her chemistry lab. The redhead shot up her hand, her manicure waving in the air until she caught the teacher’s attention, “May I be excused? I have ladies business to attend to.”She inquired, standing up and leaving the room before she had to opportunity to hear an answer.

At this time you had already reached your locker, the bass you were playing earlier slung around your shoulder. You were suddenly startled by the locker beside you being slammed open, the perpetrator so completely lost in conversation with his buddies that he didn’t realize he opened the door onto your instrument. “Watch it, dick.” You grumbled as you inspected any possible damage, the face of a popular Riverdale jock turning to look at you with angry facial features. “What’d you call me? Listen here, geek, you should know by now that you’re nowhere near high enough on the food chain to even be standing next to me let alone calling me names.” Chuck Clayton slurred, his arms crossing over his chest. You scoffed loudly and rolled your eyes in response, “Our lockers are next door to each other. If you have a problem, take it up with Weatherbee, dick.” Your eyes dared him to take it further, and he would’ve if it wasn’t for Cheryl Blossom - your unexpected savior.

“Please, Clayton. This girl has more talent in her pinkie finger than you have brain cells. Now why don’t you boys go back to comparing dick sizes and leave my new girl alone. capiche?” Your eyes were glued to Cheryl as she stood beside you. Her confidence was alluring, enticing. She shone a fiery passion as bright and fierce as her hair color, and it immediately drew you in. You heard all about Cheryl Blossom, and you have to admit that you watched her from afar, but seeing her take control was very much a turn on for you. Chuck gestured for the bulldogs to leave as he wasn’t far behind, his puppy tail cowering between his legs. You took a step forward so that you could gain eye contact with Cheryl, her stern gaze softening completely as she looked at you. “Thanks for that, he just doesn’t know when to shut up.” You chuckled, running a hand through your hair. Cheryl blushed a lovely crimson flush as she emitted a small giggle, clearing her throat before looking into your eyes, “God, that was nothing. You should see me when I’m angry.”

She held her hand out to you whilst exposing a toothy smile, “Cheryl Blossom, captain of the River Vixens. And might I say, you are fucking gorgeous.” You happily took her hand and interlocked your fingers before giving a swift shake, “Y/N Y/L/N. Music fanatic. Future famous bass player. Attracted to confident redhead girls.” You didn’t think it was possible but Cheryl’s blush had deepened, and she was soon a giggling mess before you. You smiled widely knowing that you made her like that. “Would you like to go for a milkshake after school? Maybe we can talk a bit… I’d love to hear you play.” The girl opposite you bit her lip, obvious that she was hoping for an acceptance - of which you happily obliged. “I’d love to, Cheryl.”


End file.
